


雷霆落雨(Thunder and Rain)#

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [15]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十五章，前篇请参见合集*本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第三章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结*布恩其实是在官方漫画中出现的角色*突然发现在我笔下的火焰势力还真是四处树敌……*本章选择及结果（见《隐者之心》说明）将在篇末附上
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	雷霆落雨(Thunder and Rain)#

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十五章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第三章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结
> 
> *布恩其实是在官方漫画中出现的角色
> 
> *突然发现在我笔下的火焰势力还真是四处树敌……
> 
> *本章选择及结果（见《隐者之心》说明）将在篇末附上

嘀嗒，嘀嗒。水珠不断从岩壁滴落，不禁让布恩想起了他的家乡。  
家乡，那个拥有宜人湿气与连天细雨的地方，尽管自己只是个弃婴，但布恩仍然在那里收获了爱、希望与梦想。他对那古老的拾荒技艺如此痴迷，总是迫不及待地想要跃入冒险。不过家一直是他舍弃不掉的。但一切都在那个晚上永远地改变了。  
话说回来，此行和布恩最初想象的大不一样。他原以为来圣巢的冒险将会允许他充分施展学到的拾荒技艺，找到数不清的秘宝，现在嘛…虽然秘宝确实有不少，比如这块他在苍绿之径那个伸手不见五指像是有鬼的庇护所找到的写满某种未知文字的翠玉牌匾，但是这片黑暗寂静的废墟远比它看上去要危险多了。  
不过他活了下来。在圣巢的游历让他变得强壮、谨慎，让他学会了在行囊里总要带些防具与武器。他也学会了如何与自己的孤独相处，尽管一路上他也遇到了一些清醒的虫子，但大多数时候他得独自前行。图克？不，布恩不需要图克，布恩不需要图克…  
眼下，那些纠缠着圣巢虫子的疯狂出于某种原因似乎逐渐消散了，布恩现在所处的这片区域更是格外平静，凝固的灰霭直铺到天边，渲染着宁谧，前方传来浪涛拍岸的声响，应该是有一汪湖泊。  
这片湖泊比布恩在圣巢见过的任何景色都美，甚至可以媲美家乡那片青金沼地。靛蓝的波光交辉在光滑的石壁上，跃动着祥和的光芒。在洁白的沙滩上，静静地立着一把孤剑。他几乎立刻认出了它。那是奎若的修长骨钉！布恩记得他那位小个子朋友，他去哪了？  
布恩仍然记得那个狂风呼啸的山崖，王国的第一道考验就险些要了他的命，要不是当时奎若仗义相助，他可能已经葬身于那些饥肠辘辘的野兽之口了。但自从在山道别过，布恩就没再见到他，而现在他如此重视的骨钉被遗弃在这，不会是出什么事了吧？  
不，别反击蝇嘴，说不定他只是放下骨钉去哪归隐了呢。布恩坐在这把骨钉旁边，欣赏着这蓝湖的清波荡漾。他不禁想起了祖母教他的歌谣。  
太初水兮万物创，落雨神兮惠四方。风尘滚兮邪魔起…白衣妇…呃，什么…星夜朗…什么…骨钉舞兮江海荡…呃…行囊…何需言兮无归所，落雨处兮是吾乡。啊，记不清了，不管那么多了。  
布恩又拿出了他那块吊坠，他开始暗自咒骂自己，怎么那么不小心在那片蘑菇地弄丢了半边。蓝色的石头…祖母喜欢蓝色的石头…可就是这蓝色的石头，毁了一切！  
布恩不明白自己在这突然的盛怒之下竟会如此冲动就把吊坠扔了出去，反正他现在是后悔了。青金项链轻盈地落至湖心，融入了茫茫的蓝色波光之中。  
棒极了。现在他唯一与故乡的信物也没了。  
“布恩！”布恩仿佛听见后方传来一声遥远的呼唤。他摇了摇头，天呐，自己都出现幻听了吗？  
“布恩！”幻听不仅没有消失，反而更清晰了。往日的回忆重新涌了上来。  
狂风凛冽。落雨。青金沼地。火焰。猩红。祖母的身影。雷霆。“布恩！”  
“布恩？那是你吗？”现在这声音更近了，是如此清楚，布恩不得不承认这并不是幻听。  
他转了过去，看到了一张脸——一张只在故乡的模糊记忆中残存的脸。图克。  
“啊，真的是你！”图克看上去喜出望外，小跑到他身边。  
布恩别过脸去，淡淡地说：“你也来了。”  
“布恩，我…一直在找你。”  
“真的？”  
“当然了！但每次都错过，竟花了这么久才找到。对了，我包里有些食物，你要一些吗？”  
“你一直在下水道。布恩知道。”听到这话，图克一下子变得僵硬，本来打算翻她的行囊，此刻也停止了，“流水不会把布恩带到你身边。布恩能活下来。”  
图克重重叹了一口气，露出了疲惫的微笑：“我…不知道说什么好。我只希望你知道，我现在真的想你回来。”  
“但布恩不想。”  
图克没有多说，又转过去在她的行囊里翻找着什么。过了一会儿，他拿出了一个东西——另外半块吊坠。  
“当初奶奶做这个可费了不少心思，好好收着，别再弄掉了。”  
布恩把吊坠接了过来，一狠心，把它扔进了湖里。  
啪嗒。  
图克愣在那里，许久才挤出一句话：“你…干了什么？”  
布恩没有说话，只是气鼓鼓地盯着图克。  
“你怎么能这样？这可是奶奶遗留下来的！它也是我们为数不多的与家乡的联系了！你怎么可以说扔就扔？就为了赌气？你告诉我，你到底在想…”  
图克说着说着就停了，目光越过布恩惊愕地望着他身后。布恩一开始还不知道她在看什么，不过很快就明白了。  
原本平静的湖泊泛起了滔天巨浪，一股飓风在湖心呼啸，溅起千层惊涛，朝他们扑来。图克本能地拿起插在旁边的修长骨钉，挡在了布恩面前。  
蓝色的潮涌淹没了他们。  
火焰。  
雷霆。  
诺娃虚弱地躺在床上，默念着古老的祷词，双眼出神地望着窗外。  
“嘘，孩子，别哭。生命自有其定数。听，细雨在吟唱…”  
奎若坐在蓝湖边，看着连天的碧浪，一个苍白的身影坐在他身旁。  
“活了那么久，记得却那么少，也许我应该心存感激？我忘记了所有悲剧，看到的都是奇迹…”  
接着，布恩发现自己身处在一片空旷之中，除了天边传来的淅淅雨声与隐隐雷声之外，四周什么也没有。他尝试走了几步。  
“图克？你在哪？有虫吗？”  
只有他自己声音的回响。  
又走了几步，布恩发现地上有一样东西，凑近一看，心中的疑虑更加重了。  
半块青金吊坠静静地躺在那里。  
他把它捡了起来。  
“你好，孩子，好久不见。”  
布恩愣在那里，不敢转身。不，这不可能。这声音，只存在于他对家的遥远记忆与午夜最深的梦里，日日夜夜萦绕在他心中尘封的角落。他害怕一旦回头，那声音便会连同他的幻想一同破碎。  
不过一阵清风携卷着潮湿的气息，强行把他转了过来。  
祖母就站在他面前，面带慈祥的微笑。  
布恩巴结了好一会儿，才挤出几个字：“布恩还以为…”  
祖母说：“别担心，我从来就没有离开过你们。”  
正如以前一样，祖母总能在他把话说完之前就知道他想表达什么。  
“那天晚上…”  
“哦，孩子，那不是你的错。”祖母的神情有些复杂，布恩看不出来那是宽慰还是担忧，抑或是两者皆有，“我们谁也没有想到猩红竟然能深入这么远。”  
“可是图克她…”布恩感到一股委屈涌上心头。  
“唉，布恩，你要知道，图克是关心你的。只有有时候这孩子不知道该怎么表达。”说到这，祖母张开了双臂，“孩子，过来。”  
布恩慢慢凑近，小心翼翼地抱了上去，就好像怕她碎掉一样。这感觉如此坚实，如此温暖，他不禁抱得更紧了些。这不是梦，这一定不是梦。  
“奶奶，布恩想你…”  
“我也想你们，孩子啊，但是因为种种限制，我不能常与你们见面。有些事情，你们不得不独自面对。和图克好好待在一起好吗？你们现在是彼此唯一的依靠了。你们是家人。”  
在祖母的怀中，布恩感到这些时日的情绪逐渐平静下来，仿佛一条小溪缓缓流淌滋润他疲乏的内心。  
“所以，你要走了，不是吗？”  
祖母温柔地笑了笑：“是啊，尽管我也想和你多待一会儿。把这吊坠戴好了，这次可真的别再弄掉了。去吧，图克在等你。”  
祖母把那半块青金吊坠在他脖子上挂好，然后又抱了抱他，在他耳边说：“孩子，记住：神在雨中现。”  
布恩闭上了眼睛，感受这最后的告别，等到祖母的体温消逝，他再度睁开双眼。周围依然如此空旷，一个身影从远处向他走来。  
“布恩？那是你吗？”图克的声音隔着雾气传到布恩耳中。  
“布恩在这。”  
图克小跑过来，布恩注意到了她脖子上挂着的另外半块青金吊坠。  
“你没事吧？”图克拉住了布恩的手，说，“刚才我遇见奶奶了，她说……”  
一声惊雷炸响，接着大雨倾盆而下，紫白的闪电撕裂了天空混沌的帷幕，勾勒出两个硕大庄严的剪影。厚重的声音在雷雨中回荡：  
“图克，布恩，雷雨至高祭司诺娃之孙。”  
这声音仿佛近在咫尺，但又隔了一层薄纱。图克警觉地张望着四周，想要找出声音的来源。  
“我，落雨之神莱茵。”  
“我，雷霆之神崔瀚。”  
“我等曾孕育滋养了无数文明，现呼唤尔等前来传达旨意。圣巢，灵能根结之沃土，魔法凝聚之圣地，若为猩红所侵，后果将不堪设想。我等虽隐匿，然法力未衰，今授予尔等神威，愿尔等善加利用，不负使命，粉碎火焰之狂妄野心。”  
一道雷霆劈下，通过青金吊坠贯入布恩体内，锐利的闪电在他身体里冲撞，他感到一阵灼热的疼痛，忍不住尖叫出来。  
“布恩！”图克想冲过来救他，但自己也被汹涌的雨水包裹淹没，动弹不得。  
电光越来越激烈，越来越耀眼，最后布恩眼前一片紫白，便失去了意识。  
当布恩醒过来的时候，眼前仍是洁白的沙滩与平静的湖泊。头脑仍然有些昏沉，他迷迷糊糊地爬起，看到图克坐在湖边，拿着修长骨钉，望着靛蓝的波光。  
布恩觉得自己体内好像新多了些什么东西，又觉得好像什么都没有改变。他有些不确定发生了什么，但脖子上挂着的半块青金吊坠说明了刚才不只是幻象。  
他走到图克旁边，坐了下来。  
“所以，你怎么想？”图克看着湖面，问道。  
“不知道。”  
两只虫就这么静静地坐在湖边，水波轻轻地拍打着湖岸，发出柔和的声音。光滑的鹅卵石在湖水的浸润下变得一尘不染，那是太初之水的造物，在波光中低声地吟唱。  
过了许久，图克又问：“我们接下来去哪？”  
“留在这。布恩觉得。”  
涛涛的浪声传入他的耳畔，让布恩想起了祖母交给他们的歌谣。他小声念道：“太初水兮万物创，落雨神兮惠四方……”  
图克轻轻笑了笑，接了上来：“风尘滚兮邪魔起，龙脊钉兮断八荒。壮士出兮战沙场，白衣妇兮守新房。”  
“军马齐兮……凯……凯乐奏……铁……铁……”  
“军马齐兮凯乐奏，铁骨殒兮山河葬。月高悬兮星夜朗，雾远弥兮兰泽芳。”图克见他又忘了词，提醒道。  
然后他们对视了一眼，一起唱出了接下来的词：“子嗣诞兮水东流，骨钉舞兮江海荡。踏青阶兮背行囊，遗志承兮万里浪。何需言兮无归所，落雨处兮是吾乡。”  
一滴水珠落入湖心，荡着空灵的回响。  
“图克？”  
“嗯？”  
“想回家吗？布恩可以跟着回去。”  
图克面向布恩，笑了。  
“你就是我的家。”

**Author's Note:**

> *本章选择：假如你是布恩，面对奎若的骨钉你会：  
> A.把它投入蓝湖中与奎若安息  
> B.把它带回去传承奎若的信念
> 
> 最终结果为B


End file.
